Stereo Type
by Lilac
Summary: Daisuke's reply to 'Daisuke's just a Taichi wannabe.'


O.K., this is a fic on Daisuke reflecting on his similarities to Taichi and what he thinks. This goes out to all of you that say Daisuke is just a stereo type!

d/c: C'mon now, seriously, if I owned Digimon, why would I bother writing fan fiction?

Just a Stereo Type

I walk along the snow encrusted streets, gazing at the window displays. My eyes pass over them, not taking a second look. I never really had an eye for shopping. Just like Taichi.

I like soccer. Just like Taichi. I wear goggles. Just like Taichi. I have hair that's similar to Taichi's. 

Not many people have to wake up and question their self existence in the morning, but I do. I begin to think about me. Him. I question myself as an individual. Weird, ne? But true. But each morning, I tell myself who I am. I am Daisuke Motomiya. I am in the 5th grade at Odiba Elementary.

I'm strong headed. Just like Taichi was, I'm told. People pass me in school, whispering, 'Yo, is that Hikari's brother?' No, I am not Taichi, despite popular belief. The similarities stop about there, believe it or not.

But they don't believe it. I hear people whispering 'That dude idolises Taichi so much, he can't even get his own style.' 'Yeah, he plays the same sport as Taichi, has the same hair as Taichi. I bet he uses the same soap as Taichi!'

Now, the last part probably isn't true. At least, I hope not. I know what Hikari's looks at me like. She sees me as her brother. She said I was just like him in his first term in the digital world. Weird. 

But I'm not the only one with similarities from my digidestined. Miyako is exactly like Mimi- She'll hit on anything with a heart beat. I see several characteristics of Jyou and Koushiro in Iori. Yet I don't hear whispers about them.

People think I'm intent on stalking the Kaymia. Not true. They're just a really cool family. So what if I think both Taichi and Hikari are good people? Whopty doo, sue me because I think highly of two people, who happen to go along the same blood line.

Also, I don't necessarily 'idolise' Taichi. I mean, I like the guy. He's neat, nice, and cool. I happen to hang around with him a bit. So what? Are they jealous?

Hikari. I don't know about that's lost case anymore. I mean, she's like Taichi- a cool person, but do I necessarily _love _her? Love is a strong word, and I'm not sure if she's 'the one' or not.And don't start nagging on me about the entire 'I love you Takeru.' 'I love you too, Hikari.' kind of thing because I know for a fact that, like his brother, he's a little blue around the edges. Or, gay. Yes, it's true. It's a great Japanese tragedy. Get over it!

Now, back to the tragedy that is my life.

Also, did it ever occur to anyone that maybe I had that particular style _before _I knew Taichi? I had the goggles- the square ones- before Taichi. I had the hairdo-before Taichi. I had my arrogance-before Taichi. I was who I was now, before Taichi. Yet, because of our difference in age, Taichi is, of course, the original and I'm just a cheap knock-off, a stereo type if you please. So am I? I'll start listing my differences.

Taichi's drawings. He could not draw if his life depended on it. I'm told I'm quite good at it, actually. I like to draw in my spare time.

Taichi's singing voice. God, last time he sang in public at the talent show ::yeah right, talent:: half the kids had to go seeking mental help before returning to class, Yamato told me. And I don't doubt it. You ever heard nails scraping on the black board? Taichi's voice is worse then that. Jun has told me I'm actually O.K. at singing. No where near the going prime tie, but I can sing without too much mental damage.

Our tastes in music. Taichi's more into heavy metal, while I'm a kind of a soft rock kind of guy, you know? Plainly, if we had to choose music for a party together, there would be no music for lack of agreement.

Views. We view the world in two completely different ways. He says 'Try. If that doesn't work, then try again.' I say 'Try. If it doesn't work, hit it with a baseball bat. If it still doesn't work, then sue.' He thinks of the earth as a chance for error and learning. I think of it as an aggravating place, with no purpose. You're born, you either become famous, mid way or poor, then you go belly up. What IS the point?

He knows what he's doing here. I still have yet to figure out my purpose. He's there in a time of crisis when courage is needed. I'm in the way. I envy him for knowing.

Anyway, you get the picture. We are not the same person. We are two separate individuals.

"Daisuke!" I turn around, to see Taichi running up to me. I wait for him patiently as he catches up.

"Hey." He says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey." I reply.

"They need you." I nod.

"I'll head over."

"Wait, I'll accompany you." He says. I shrug.

"Suit yourself." He frowned.

"What's wrong?" I looked up into his concerned chocolate brown eyes. My eyes. I see myself and him inside them. I see my reflection in his brown pools.

I suddenly let out a shrill laugh at the insanity of it. He frowned again.

"Dai, are you O.K?" He asked. I nod, still smiling. He doesn't get it. He probably never will. I'm not a rip off. I am who I am. Aren't I? ______________________________________________________________________________

It turned a little differently then I had expected but oh well. It still had the basic plot. O.K., so there WAS no plot, but I can pretend, can't I?

Lilac


End file.
